


Tinder date gone wrong

by xJane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And then an alternate universe for the alternate universe, Fluff, Idriss Bakhellal (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mika (mentioned), Strangers to Lovers, Yann Cazas (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane
Summary: “I'm Eliott. Your date? We matched? On Tinder?”“Oh!”The boy’s face cleared up. A grin appeared on his angelic face and fuck, how was it possible that two rows of white teeth made Eliott’s insides somersault? He couldn’t help but grin back.“Just come in, wait here a minute…”Eliott would follow this boy everywhere, wait for him for eternity.The boy gave him another dazzling smile and turned around.“Mika! Your Tinder date is here!”***Or, the one where Eliott has a date with Mika.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 43
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

324, 325, 326… 327. This was it. 

Eliott checked the address one last time. It’d been a long time since he’d done this. After way too many years of continuous on and off with Lucille, he’d finally ended things with her once and for all six months ago, and Idriss had been nagging him to get back into the game since about, oh, five months and three weeks ago. No matter how many times Eliott had said he didn’t feel like going to some party to get drunk and hook up with someone, Idriss didn’t let go. In order to get him off his back, Eliott had promised to download Tinder, and then conveniently kept ‘forgetting’, until Idriss had seen through the ruse.

“Here, you’ve got three dates tonight. You just pick one and actually _go_!” 

Eliott still couldn’t believe Idriss had actually made a profile under his name, with his picture, and then started chatting up some of his matches until he’d set up three dates. Eliott had immediately deleted the app from Idriss’ phone, but the bastard had known something like that might happen and had screenshotted the important data. And then Idriss, that _asshole_ , his _former_ best friend, had actually gone _with_ Eliott to the address of one of those _stupid_ matches because _I don’t trust you, Eliott, you might just go to the Louvre and tell me you went on a date_. He’d completely ignored Eliott’s dark muttering about how he was one to talk about trust after betraying Eliott in every way possible – let alone those two poor lonely souls waiting for a date that would never show up tonight. 

And that was how he found himself in front of door 327. He debated not knocking, just walking on, getting back to the stairway, and just sitting in the hall for a couple of hours. But the thought of sitting on the cold dirty floor just to spite Idriss didn’t appeal. He’d be cramped and bored, and Idriss would just keep going once he found out. God knew what he’d come up with next time. He might just tie Eliott to the bed and invite a bunch of Tinder matches over to their place.

Damn.

He was well and truly fucked.

He might as well get this over with. Meet the guy, take him out for a coffee, make up an emergency after forty-five minutes. Get home, tell Idriss it was love at first sight, and pretend to be happily dating for the next three years so nobody would try to set him up _ever_ again.

_ Great plan, Demaury. Now just knock on the door already. _

~

Eliott blinked. When the door to flat 327 opened, it revealed the cutest boy Eliott had seen in a long time. He’d never figured Idriss actually had _taste_ , but the evidence was standing right in front of him. Maybe he might not schedule the emergency until ninety minutes in. The boy was shorter than Eliott and was staring at him with the biggest, bluest eyes he’d ever seen. 

“Yeah?”

Eliott swallowed and licked his lips, but his brain was too busy taking in the boy’s eyes, his lips, his jaws, to actually form words.

“Can I help you?”

The boy snapped his fingers.

“Oh! Uhm, yeah… I am Eliott.”

There was no visible reaction to his name. No sign of recognition, no smile, no spark in those blue eyes – in fact, the boy’s features remained impassive as ever.

“Eliott?”

“Uhm… Your date? We matched? On Tinder?”

“Oh!”

Finally, the boy’s face cleared up. A grin appeared on his angelic face and _fuck_ , how was it possible that two rows of white teeth made Eliott’s insides somersault? He couldn’t help but grin back. Maybe his emergency would not come at all tonight.

“Just come in, wait here a minute…”

Eliott would follow this boy everywhere, wait for him for eternity. 

The boy gave him another dazzling smile and turned around.

“Mika! Your Tinder date is here!”

~

“Wait. What?”

The boy turned back towards him.

“To be honest, I’m not even sure Mika is home yet. He works at a bar; he might run late or something… But don’t worry, you can just wait for him here. Don’t mind me, I’ll just go to my room. Unless you and Mika plan to hook up when he gets here, then I may be better off going over to Yann, I’ve heard enough of Mika having sex for the rest of my life, no offense… Hey, you okay?”

Eliott could not be further from okay. He gasped for air. 

“Hey, careful! Here, sit down on the couch.”

Beautiful Boy – _not_ his date – grabbed him by the hand – and fuck if his hand didn’t immediately start tingling, and he wished Beautiful Boy would hold on to it forever – and led him to an old couch pushed against the wall. Eliott fell down on it gracelessly.

“You want a glass of water or something?”

Eliott managed to shake his head. He coughed a couple of times and slowly managed to get himself together.

“You sure?” 

Beautiful Boy didn’t sound too sure himself.

“Uh, yes,” Eliott croaked. “I’m fine.”

Beautiful Boy looked at him, unconvinced, but gave up and sat down next to Eliott.

“I’m Lucas, by the way.”

Lucas. _Lucas, love of my life…_ The literature lover in Eliott appreciated the alliterations. _Lucas and Eliott, Eliott and Lucas…_ Lucas was still looking at him, his big eyes now clearly worried. God, how long had he been trying out how their names sounded together in his head? Lucas probably thought he was a lunatic.

“Hi, Lucas. I’m – I’m Eliott.”

“So you said.”

Lucas grinned that breath-taking grin of his. _Get a grip, Demaury_ , Eliott scolded himself silently.

“Oh. Yes. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. So, you matched with Mika on Tinder then? Maybe I should have listened to him and gotten myself a profile after all…”

Did Eliott imagine things or was Lucas checking him out? He certainly seemed to be giving him the once-over.

“Uh, well, actually, that’s a funny story…”

“Why does a guy like you need a Tinder profile anyway? I’d have assumed you’d have people falling over themselves to give you their number.”

Lucas’ words were light, a bit curious, and – a bit flirty?

“Uh, no, it’s not like – ”

“It’s not like that? You mean you don’t have people queuing up to get a piece of that gorgeous ass?”

Lucas was a force of nature, and Eliott was helpless against it. He sputtered undignifiedly.

“No, I – ”

Lucas laughed, and Eliott’s heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

“I’m joking, Eliott. Not about you being gorgeous, I mean, that part is true. Not somebody who’d need Tinder to get a date, unless everybody else has gone blind. But hey, their loss, Mika’s win, right? Does he still have that dick pic up on Tinder, by the way? I was forced to judge which angle made him look best, so no need to describe it to me, I only wish I could forget.”

Eliott needed to get out of this mess. He didn’t give a fuck about Mika’s pictures, over or below the belt, he didn’t give a fuck about _Mika_ , he didn’t care about anything except the _menace_ next to him. He really needed to get it together before his actual date decided to walk through the door and demand they go do whatever Idriss had agreed to. If it involved a bedroom, Eliott swore his emergency would pop up within thirty seconds. Idriss would be lucky if Eliott ever spoke to him again, let alone forgive him.

“Uhm, I don’t need a Tinder profile, actually…”

Lucas’ eyebrows rose so high they almost left his face.

“So you _do_ have people queued up for you, do you? I fucking knew it.”

“No!”, Eliott exclaimed, a bit too loud and a bit too fast. “No,” he continued on a slightly more normal tone, “I mean, I wasn’t really looking for a date. I didn’t even make my Tinder profile, but…”

Lucas laughed again.

“You didn’t make your profile? You trying to tell me you just _accidentally_ installed Tinder on your phone, _accidentally_ matched with Mika, and _accidentally_ agreed on a date?”

Eliott didn’t know how to explain without sounding like a complete idiot. He closed his eyes in defeat and clasped his hands together in his lap. _Earth, you can swallow me any time now_.

“Hey.” Lucas’ voice was softer now, sincere, and he gingerly touched Eliott’s shoulder.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I forgot you’re not Mika. He is used to my scathing denouncing of hook up apps, but I am not judging you for wanting to meet somebody, I really am not. Sorry if I made you feel like I was.”

Eliott opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

“It’s fine. And I really didn’t make my Tinder profile, lame as that sounds.”

“Oh?” Lucas looked at him, his eyes full of curiosity. “You were serious about that?”

“Yeah.” Eliott had to look away from Lucas. “My friend decided I needed a hook up so he made a profile for me.”

“Fuck. Really?”

Eliott nodded, his eyes still not meeting Lucas’.

“And he’s still your friend? I’ll help you hide the body if you want. No way I would _not_ murder Yann if he pulled something like that.”

Eliott looked up and saw no hint of mockery in Lucas’ face. He chanced a laugh, and Lucas laughed along. Eliott wanted to conserve the sound somehow, bottle it up, listen to it later, on his darkest days when laughter felt like an illusion, an impossibility.

“I mean, the boys did some stupid things when I first came out to them, trying to get me some dick, but even they knew better than pulling a stunt like that.”

Thank all gods in heaven. At least Eliott now had confirmation that Lucas was into guys. 

“I know, right? And that’s not even the worst of it.”

“It isn’t? What on _earth_ could be worse than making a fucking Tinder profile in your name?”

Eliott leaned over.

“Are you sure you can handle it?”, he whispered conspirationally, his mouth only inches away from Lucas’ ear.

Lucas’ eyes got impossibly wider.

“I don’t think I could survive the tension if you don’t tell me now, Eliott!”

God, a whole troupe of butterflies set loose in Eliott’s stomach at hearing his name on Lucas’ lips.

“Okay, Lucas. Swear you’ll keep the secret until your dying day, though.”

Lucas threw his head back and guffawed loudly. He held out his hand.

“Pinky swear.” As Eliott gingerly hooked his pinky finger on Lucas’, the latter moved in. “So? The worst thing?”

His voice had lowered considerably and Eliott felt its effect all over his spine.

“He made the profile… got the matches… and set me up with _three_ different people for tonight.”

“Oh my god! That’s just cruel! Did he at least cancel on the other two, you think?”

“Not a chance. I deleted the app from his phone as soon as I found out.”

Lucas looked at him in appreciation.

“Good on you. Not so good on those poor people waiting on you now, though. Seems like you should have picked one of them, no? I mean, since Mika is not even here…”

“He isn’t,” Eliott agreed. “But you are.”

Lucas’ eyes snapped to his. Eliott didn’t dare move, hardly dared to breathe. Time slowed down as the silence stretched. Then, Lucas smiled.

“I am here.”

Eliott released his breath and settled comfortably on the sofa. If he dared to send a wish out to the universe, it would be that Mika never showed up.

~

They’d been sitting in companionable silence for a couple of minutes. Eliott risked the occasional glance at Lucas; however, it seemed Lucas had retreated and was avoiding his gaze.

“Lucas?” Lucas turned his head. “Tell me something about yourself?”

Lucas frowned.

“Listen, Eliott. I realized something. You may not have set up a date with Mika, but he’s still expecting one with you. Maybe me flirting with you is not the best idea.”

“Lucas…” Eliott carefully touched Lucas' bare arm. “I’m not really interested in Mika, though… I didn’t want a date in the first place. I haven’t been texting him; I don’t know the first thing about him. I don’t really want to know anything about him. But I’d really like to know you…”

He hated how his voice faltered at the end, but he wasn’t above pleading. Lucas said nothing, just kept staring at him with those eyes, _fuck, those eyes_. Eliott wanted to paint them, but none of the fifty shades of blue he had would do them justice. He wished he could read Lucas’ mind, but his face remained closed off, hesitant. Eliott ached to reach out, to grab Lucas’ wrist, to pull him closer, to kiss those red lips… _Calm down, Demaury!_

Eliott forced his thoughts away from the images swimming in front of his eyes. God, if he had wanted to kill Idriss before, now he wanted to slowly torture him to death, revive him, and do it all again. How the fuck did he always end up in situations like these – sitting inches away from a boy who mesmerized him, bewitched him, enthralled him; waiting for somebody else to show up to take him out?

Would Lucas be willing to ditch Mika if he asked? He had to try. Not like he had much to lose, anyway.

“If I wasn’t supposed to be taking out your roommate – ”

“You are, though.”

“I know, but if I wasn’t – ”

“And much as I like to take the piss out of Mika for his endless dating app fiascos, he doesn’t deserve me cockblocking him.”

“You wouldn’t be! Nobody said anything about me hooking up with him!” He didn’t know. Maybe that was exactly what Idriss agreed to with Mika. “Anyway, hear me out, please… I know _Idriss_ set me up with your roommate, but if he hadn’t… would you go out with me?”

Lucas didn’t answer. Fuck, had he misread everything? He thought Lucas had been expressing interest, if only the situation had been different, but maybe he’d just been projecting his own desires on Lucas. He was about to take it back, to say _never mind, of course I’ll go out with Mika_ – his emergency was firmly back on the agenda for tonight – when Lucas' phone pinged. Lucas opened it and frowned. He glanced at Eliott, and back at his phone, and at Eliott again.

“Fuck.”

And that wouldn’t do. Lucas shouldn’t have a frown on his face ever again, not if Eliott had any say in things. 

“What’s up?”, he inquired, forgetting for a second he’d just vowed to stop obsessing over Lucas, “Can I help?”

“Well. Maybe,” Lucas replied. “This is complicated.”

“Whatever it is, I’m here for you, Lucas!”

Lucas looked at him with raised eyebrows. _Fuck, Demaury, tone it down._

“I mean… just kidding. Although if there’s something I can do, just say so.” 

He tried to keep his cool, which was not easy with Lucas looking at him with that unreadable expression.

“I guess you can help me… Seems Mika wasn’t sure his Tinder date would show up tonight and he’s gone home with somebody he met at the bar. I am supposed to tell his date he’s sick, should said date show up after all.”

Eliott was flabbergasted for a moment.

Then, he started laughing out loud, and Lucas could no longer keep up the straight face. They fell against each other, grinning uncontrollably, tears flowing down on their cheeks.

Finally, the universe had mercy on him. It had thrown the most perfect boy right into his lap, and fuck if he was going to waste the opportunity. Leaning over close to Lucas, his lips an inch away from Lucas’, close enough to fell the shuddering breath Lucas’ let out, close enough to notice how his eyes were half-closed and his gaze fell to Eliott’s mouth. Ever so slowly, he lifted his hand and put it delicately on Lucas’ jaw.

_Go get you boy, Demaury._

“Great. Seems I am free tonight. Lucas, you wouldn’t want to go out for coffee with me, would you? Or dinner? Or better yet… just stay in with me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is not a second chapter so much as some sort of meta-au, or an alternate universe for the alternative universe with the tinder date gone wrong!
> 
> [Somebody in the comments](/users/Diablotsy/) gave me a great idea for another way to twist this story, so I did!
> 
> The beginning is only slightly changed because I am lazy, but I hope you'll like the twist. Thanks again Diablotsy for the inspiration!

324, 325, 326… 327. This was it. 

Eliott checked the address one last time. It’d been a long time since he’d done this. After way too many years of continuous on and off with Lucille, he’d finally ended things with her once and for all six months ago, and Idriss had been nagging him to get back into the game since about, oh, five months and three weeks ago. No matter how many times Eliott had said he didn’t feel like going to some party to get drunk and hook up with someone, Idriss didn’t let go. To get him off his back, Eliott had promised to download Tinder, and then conveniently kept ‘forgetting’, until Idriss had seen through the ruse.

“Hey, get dressed. You’ve got a date tonight.” 

Eliott still couldn’t believe Idriss had made a profile under his name, with his picture, and set up a date with someone while pretending to be him. Eliott had immediately deleted the app from Idriss’ phone, but the bastard had known something like that might happen and had screenshotted the address. And then Idriss, that _asshole_ , his _former_ best friend, had actually gone _with_ Eliott because _I don’t trust you, Eliott, you might just go to the Louvre and tell me you went on a date_. He’d completely ignored Eliott’s dark muttering about how he was one to talk about trust after betraying Eliott in every way possible.

And that was how he found himself in front of door 327. He debated not knocking, just walking on, getting back to the stairway, and just sitting in the hall for a couple of hours. But the thought of sitting on the cold dirty floor just to spite Idriss didn’t appeal. He’d be cramped and bored, and Idriss would just keep going once he found out. God knew what he’d come up with next time. He might just tie Eliott to the bed and invite a bunch of Tinder matches over to their place.

Damn.

He was well and truly fucked.

He might as well get this over with. Meet the guy, take him out for a coffee, make up an emergency after forty-five minutes. Get home, tell Idriss it was love at first sight, and pretend to be happily dating for the next three years so nobody would try to set him up _ever_ again.

_Great plan, Demaury. Now just knock on the door already._

~

Eliott blinked. When the door to flat 327 opened, it revealed the cutest boy Eliott had seen in a long time. He’d never figured Idriss actually had _taste_ , but the evidence was standing right in front of him. Maybe he might not schedule the emergency until ninety minutes in. The boy was shorter than Eliott and was staring at him with the biggest, bluest eyes he’d ever seen. 

“Yeah?”

Eliott swallowed and licked his lips, but his brain was too busy taking in the boy’s eyes, his lips, his jaws, to form words.

“Can I help you?”

The boy snapped his fingers.

“Oh! Uhm, yeah… I am Eliott.”

There was no visible reaction to his name. No sign of recognition, no smile, no spark in those blue eyes – in fact, the boy’s features remained impassive as ever.

“Eliott?”

“Uhm… Your date? We matched? On Tinder?”

“Oh!”

Finally, the boy’s face cleared up. A grin appeared on his angelic face and _fuck_ , how was it possible that two rows of white teeth made Eliott’s insides somersault? He couldn’t help but grin back. Maybe his emergency would not come at all tonight.

“Just come in, wait here a minute…”

Eliott would follow this boy everywhere, wait for him for eternity. 

The boy gave him another dazzling smile and turned around.

“Mika! Your Tinder date is here!”

~

“Wait. What?”

The boy turned back towards him.

“Are you and Mika going out or are you just gonna hook up? ‘Cause in that case I’m gonna go to Yann’s. I’ve heard enough of Mika having sex for the rest of my life. I don’t need any more emotional scars.”

“Uh…”

God, now Eliott was wondering what the fuck Idriss had agreed to do on this so-called date – and trying to come to terms with the fact that Beautiful Boy was apparently _not_ the date in question. Just his luck.

Beautiful Boy looked at him expectantly. Eliott’s mouth felt as dry as the desert and all his brain cells seemed to have decided to go on strike all at the same time. He was saved from having to actually come up with a reply when a door opened and somebody came into the hallway.

“What the fuck, Lucas, I don’t have a Tinder date tonight, is this your idea of a prank or – whoa! Helloooo, gorgeous! Who is this, kitten?”

Eliott was completely lost. This situation had just become weirder than anything he’d ever come up with during a manic episode. He suddenly felt a fit of irrational jealousy rising in the back of his throat when he heard the second man using a pet name for Beautiful Boy – Lucas. 

“This, Mika, is Eliott. Your Tinder date. Don’t play coy now. Just tell me if you guys are planning to fuck so I can leave with some of my will to live intact.”

“As I said, kitten, I don’t have a Tinder date. I think I’d remember setting up a date with sex on legs here. But hey, if you’re available, gorgeous…” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“No, I’m not!” Eliott said, hotly.

Both men turned towards him and stared at him.

Fuck. 

“But you said you came here for your Tinder date… Wait, how come you thought _I_ was your date, anyway?” Lucas frowned and blushed slightly – _adorable_ , Eliott’s treacherous brain supplied.

“Kitten! You got on Tinder without telling me? You’re holding out on me!”

Lucas waved impatiently.

“I did no such thing!” 

“Well, then, I know I didn’t plan a date tonight, and you tell me you didn’t either, so in that case, who is the lucky guy who gets his hands on gorgeous here?”

They both turned towards Eliott. Oh, fuck. He closed his eyes, wishing things still worked like when he was a kid and things he couldn’t see did not really exist. But when he opened his eyes, two pairs of eyes stared at him – although he honestly only saw one.

“Uhm… The thing is…” He stumbled over his words, rushing to get this awkwardness over with.

“See, my friend made a profile for me, and he set this up, so I don’t really know, and – Oh, God. I’m gonna murder him…” 

He ended lamely, muttering under his breath.

The three of them stood in stunned silence, until Mika found his voice.

“Well. He didn’t set you up with me, as much as it pains me to tell you, and Lucas’ here is not on Tinder, so who – oh, wait. Fuck. Are you straight? You’re straight, aren’t you. Oh, sorry! Lucas, we have been torturing this poor man into thinking he had a date with one of us, when he is not even into guys!”

“No, wait, that’s not… I mean, I am… Or, well, I am pan, actually…”

God, he couldn’t even get a sentence out like a normal person. He looked from one to the other, embarrassed and a bit anxious. Was it his imagination, or did both boys look slightly relieved at that?

“Oh. Well, so your friend could have set you up with a girl, then? Because our roommate is a girl.”

“Maybe…”

Lucas interrupted.

“Okay, Mika, but that can’t be it either. Lisa is not on Tinder, is she?”

“Damn,” Mika slapped his hand to his forehead, “that’s right, kitten. Well, in that case, gorgeous, you must have gotten the address wrong. Nobody here has a date with you. But I’m willing to pretend it’s me!”

Eliott’s eyes immediately went to Lucas. He couldn’t help but get lost in the blue staring back at him. 

“Oooooh, I see!” Mika suddenly cackled, his eyes getting a knowing glint.

“Okay, okay, I know when I’m not wanted. Seems like you’re gonna have to do the pretending, kitten!”

Eliott felt his cheeks flame up, but was somewhat reassured when he saw that pretty pink creeping up on Lucas’ cheeks again too. Mika grabbed a jacket and went to the front door, talking over his shoulder.

“I’m gonna leave the flat to you lovebirds. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, kitten! Don’t do anything I _would_ do, for that matter…”

“Oh my god, Mika, _fuck off_!”, Lucas yelled at the retreating figure of his roommate. “I’m sorry. He absolutely has no sense of tact, or common sense, or well, basic decency. Uh, so, turns out you have the wrong address or something, sorry you had to come all this way…”

He stopped his rambling abruptly and moved to the door, as if to show Eliott out. He needed to come up with a reason for the boy to let him stay, and fast.

“Uhm, would it be okay if I stayed a while, though?”

Lucas froze, his hand on the doorknob. Oh, fuck, he must be totally weirded out by Eliott. Who the fuck came on a date set up by a friend, without even knowing who he was supposed to meet, and then demanded to stay? Then, a stroke of genius broke through his frantic thoughts.

“It’s just… my friend might be waiting outside, and if I go now, he’ll just try to set me up with someone again… If I could just hang out for a while, I could tell him it went well and he might stop obsessing over my love life. I mean, not like a real date, obviously, just… hanging out?”

Lucas turned around slowly, hesitant. 

“You’d save my life, I swear. And I’d owe you, big time…”

Lucas didn’t look him in the eye when he replied.

“Oh, okay, I suppose. I was about to order some pizza anyway. You pay.”

~

Eliott was in deep. He felt like he was floating on a heady mix of a couple of beers, a blunt, and mesmerizing, breath-taking, spectacular blue eyes. They’d been talking non-stop for the past hours, bonding over pizza, sharing dumb stories, sitting next to each other on an old couch. Every time Lucas threw back his head and let out a burst of laughter, like a million little bells, Eliott felt shivers running down his spine. Every time he looked at him with that slight blush high on his sharp cheekbones, Eliott wanted to follow the pink with his thumb, his tongue. Every time Lucas smiled at him, Eliott felt desire surging through him like lightning. Every time his lips curled around the blunt, right where Eliott’s lips had been seconds earlier, Eliott had to sit on his hands to refrain from grabbing Lucas and kissing him senseless; and count backward from a hundred to stop wondering whether he would taste as sweet as he looked.

Lucas stopped talking and just smiled at him. The moment stretched over them, enveloped them like a blanket, like a pair of warm arms. Eliott leaned closer, his hand coming up deliberately, plucking a non-existing piece of lint from Lucas’ hair. God, his hair was soft, and he would love to run his hands through it, would love to feel it under his fingers as he explored the rest of Lucas’ body. His eyes wandered to where Lucas’ shirt showed his pale neck, which Eliott wanted to mark, claiming Lucas as _his_. God, he was _whipped_. 

Lucas’ breath hitched, but he didn’t move. The pink on his cheeks darkened, and so did his pupils. _Fuck_ , Eliott thought, _fuck_. In one fluid movement, he slid his hand form Lucas’ hair to the back of his head, and moved in.

Lucas gasped just before their mouths met. Their kiss was exhilarating and yet felt natural, their lips slotting together as if they had done this a million times before. Eliott moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth, his tongue licking Lucas’ lips until Lucas gave in and let Eliott lick into his mouth – even sweeter than he had imagined, sweet and intoxicating as red wine, and so, so hot.

After what could have been a minute or an hour, they came up, gasping for breath.

“Wow,” Eliott managed to croak out.

Lucas sat still on the couch, looking dazed, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“You can say that again…”

For a minute they just gazed at each other, taking in each other’s blown pupils and plump lips, completely lost in each other, when all of a sudden Eliott’s phone pinged, breaking the spell.

Eliott opened his messages almost unthinkingly.

_Okay, lover boy, are you coming home tonight, or are you sleeping at Lucas’ on the first date?_

He went to reply – _If it’s up to me I’m sleeping at Lucas’ forever_ – when it hit him. Lucas. Lucas had been his date after all? But then why the whole denial? He shot up, away from Lucas, sat ramrod straight, trying to make sense of things. Was this just a sick game?

“Eliott? Everything okay?”

Eliott swallowed laboriously.

“What are you playing at? What kind of nasty sicko are you?”

“Huh? What? _You_ kissed _me_!”

“That was before I knew you were just playing some trick on me! What do you get from it, anyway? Why did you pretend you were not my date?”

Lucas looked absolutely bewildered.

“What? Because I was not!”

Eliott felt anger rise like bile. He threw his phone in Lucas’ lap and stood brusquely, pacing around the small room.

“Do you think it’s okay to mess around with people’s feelings, Lucas? Seems I was horribly mistaken about you. You’re some sort of weird psycho! God, and I was falling for you…”

Lucas looked up from Eliott’s phone and his face was a picture of clear perplexity. Eliott paused. Nobody could be this good at feigning bafflement, could they?

“You really didn’t fuck with me?”

“No! I have no idea what’s going on! You can go through my phone if you want, I have no Tinder profile, I swear!”

Eliott breathed out heavily and sat back down.

“Okay. Okay, I believe you. But how does Idriss know your name then? How did he know somebody named Lucas lived here?”

Lucas shrugged, but halfway in his movement, he jumped up.

“Did you say Idriss? Idriss Bakhellal?”

“You know him?”

Eliott looked at Lucas, totally non-plussed.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck. We’ve both been played, Eliott. I am in class with Idriss’ sister Imane… I’ve only met Idriss once or twice, but Imane has been trying to get me to agree to meet this guy she knows, she said something about a friend of Idriss she thought I’d like… God, Eliott. I kept saying I wasn’t interested… They must have set this whole scheme up. Fuck.”

He ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stick up in all directions, looking all spiky. Eliott went completely mushy. Lucas fell down next to him on the sofa. For a moment, they both looked at each other, battling between outrage and amusement, until they burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Their shoulders bumped into each other as they shook with it, tears flowing over their faces.

“Those _idiots_ …”

“At least they were right about us liking each other.”

Lucas wiped away the tears from his face. Suddenly seriously, he said in a small voice: “Were they?”

“Of course they were! I mean, they were, right? I like you, at least…”

“You said you were falling for me…”

Eliott took a deep breath and decided to go for utter honesty.

“I was. I _am_.”

Lucas’ eyes were so blue, they were a wide-open sky and Eliott wanted to spread his wings and fly.

“Me too.”

“Thank god…”

Wasting no further time, Eliott pressed his mouth to Lucas’ jaws, his nose, his throat, and then, finally, his mouth. This kiss was even more mind-blowing than the first, because now they knew where they stood, knew they were on the same page, knew there would be countless more kisses like this.

“Eliott?”

“Mmmmm?” Eliott chased Lucas’ lips, but Lucas pushed against his chest, both hands flat on his shirt.

“Eliott. How are we going to take revenge on those scheming Bakhellals?”

“Lucas. We’ll figure that out later. Now we are going to kiss.”

“But, Eliott…”

“Shhhhh. Kiss.”

And who was Lucas to deny an order, when it was really the only thing he wanted to do anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Leave a comment too, if you'd like.


End file.
